Night Lights and Voldie Fights
by bluenight17
Summary: Hermione discovers a big secret. Voldemort starts summoning demons. Remus and Moody are in trouble. HPGW HGRW Rating for violence in later chapters. First story, be nice.
1. Rumors

Disclaimer: listen (do da doo) do you want to know a secret (do da doo) WoAooO closer (do da doo) let me whisper in you ear **I Don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 1

Rumors

Hermione was reading a book (big surprise), she only felt comfortable reading, or with her friends. Ah yes her friends, she smiled at the thought that she would be seeing them in less then a month, it was after all August 7th. Still smiling she returned to her book. She came to a part on the now familiar story about Harry's first year of existence. This time however something caught her eye… her name… or part of it anyway. She read the paragraph… _There is a highly persistent rumor that Harry Potter had a twin sister named Hermione Lily Potter, and that it was she who saved his life. There is no evidence to support this claim yet it is highly believable say people who saw Lily just days before the birth of her son…._

Hermione shook her head and thought 'rumors; just ridiculous things that come into existence when people have nothing better to…' her thoughts were broken off as her scar twinged. She reached her left arm over and rubbed the inside of her right arm, a habitual motion to reassure herself. She thought back to the time when she asked her parents how she got her scar, she was four

…… _Hermione stumbled into the kitchen where her parents were drinking their coffee. "Mommy, how did I get this scar on my arm?" Her mother hesitated, her father chocked on his coffee. "uumm… when I was holding you for the first time you stretched your little arms out and a star fell out of the sky and landed right on your arm." Her father stifled a laugh "Oh" said Hermione "Daddy where do babies come from?" Her father hesitated her mother choked on her coffee…_

Hermione smiled at the memory, where did she get this scar on her arm? Maybe she should ask again, and maybe the answer would be a little bit more believable… She slammed the book shut and went downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen, her mother was drinking coffee while reading the paper and her father was eating toast while reading a dentistry magazine. "I've got a kid coming in with a cavity today, what about you?" "I've got a bunch of old geezers coming in to get there dentures refitted" "want to trade, I hate little kids with cavities they never sit still….." They stopped talking when Hermione sat down. "Mom, Dad, I have something to ask you. How did I get this scar on my arm? Please for Merlin's sake don't tell me about how a star landed on my arm when I was a baby." Her father said "You can handle this Sue" right before he became very interested in his magazine. Susan said, "Hermione, dear, I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but you were too young to understand. When you were very little I was holding you while I made Christmas cookies." Her Father stood up and said, "I have to go, I left some paper work at the office." Susan waited until the front door had closed before she continued. "You were struggling because you wanted to go down to play with your toys. My arm slipped and you fell and burned your arm on a star shaped cookie."

Hermione rolls her eyes and heaves a great sigh. "Fascinating story Mother, now how about telling me the truth?" Her mother looks hurt "That was the truth. Don't you trust me?" Hermione rolls her eyes again "Let's not pretend I'm 4 mother. I'm 16 now, I think you can tell me the truth." Susan burst into tears and sobbed "I can't. I'm so sorry but I can't." Hermione said "well then I guess I **can't** sit here and talk to you any more!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Her mother came up and knocked softly, almost timidly. Hermione locked the door and turned on her radio.

Susan gave up trying to get Hermione to come out of her room, if she wanted to act like a teenager that was fine. One thing troubled her though, what did Hermione see, or more likely read, that spurred her sudden interest in her scar? Why was she so upset about it? Could she have realized that…? No it wasn't possible. After all she looked like them, or as close to looking like them as she could come. Susan looked at her watch, and mumbled "oh shoot! I'm late! Hermione if you want to help out today you better hurry!" The only response she received was the radio being turned up. Susan sighed and left for work, hopefully the old geezers wouldn't mind her being late.

Harry burst into his room out of breath; Dudley having his permit was definitely **not** a good thing! The fact that Uncle Vernon also got a thrill from chasing Harry down the street wasn't helping though. He flopped onto his bed before realizing that Hedwig had a letter for him. 'Please be from Ron inviting me to stay' Harry found himself thinking desperately. It was from Ron, and it was inviting him to stay. Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go though. His only saving grace was that they moved the limit for underage wizardry to 16 in light of the current crisis. He would just have to drop that bombshell before he could leave. He walked downstairs to tell the Dursleys that he wouldn't be staying for the rest of the summer. (I'm sure they were heartbroken)

Hermione got a letter from Ron around lunchtime asking her to spend the rest of the summer at his house. She quickly wrote a reply saying 'Yes Ron, I would love to spend the rest of the summer at your house. I must however get some information from my parents first.'

End Chapter 1

Please R/R It's my first fanfic, I need input. good, bad I don't care


	2. Romance, Almost

Disclaimer: listen (do da doo) do you want to know a secret (do da doo) WoAooO closer (do da doo) let me whisper in you ear **I Don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 2

Romance, Almost

When Hermione arrived at Ron's she was frustrated. Why couldn't her parents have told her the truth? They once again had made up some unbelievable story; did they think she was still five or something? Or on the other hand, did they just think she was gullible? She gave Harry and Ron huge hugs when she saw them, she also noticed that Bill and Charlie were there, and Bill had brought a friend "Hello Fleur" Hermione said acknowledging the presence of the part-veela girl. She also greeted Bill and Charlie, and then she asked if Harry and Ron wanted to go for a walk or something. Ron blushed and mumbled something, Harry said "in gibberish that means we'd love to." They found Ginny in the garden reading; she looked up and smiled "Hermione you're here." Hermione and Ginny went on ahead while Harry and Ron collapsed on the bench. "I just can't do it mate" Ron sighed, "I just can't ask he out, what if she says no? How could I still be her friend?" Harry gave him an exasperated look "She won't say no, she likes you Ron, go for it."

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were talking, "Hermione?" "yeah Gin?" "Do you think Harry likes me?" Hermione giggled "well?" demanded Ginny. Hermione giggled again "I'm sorry Gin I can't tell you" Hermione replied. At Ginny's downcast face Hermione said "Oh alright, I think he does."

,  
Sorry it's kinda short but if I don't get some reviews I think I'm gonna drop the story


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine. Happy? I said it. Now I'm gonna go cry in a corner OK?

Thank you to the three people who reviewed. You saved my story! I was starting to feel depressed and thought that no one was reading or would read my story, what's the use in writing a story no one reads?

**THANK YOU ALL!**

Lossienal- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (I also have a thing for 3's) 

Charmedsisters- wow your persistent! Thank you sooo much, you have no idea how much your support means to me! ♥ Yes I want to continue just not if no one reads it.

Amster270390- Thanks for reviewing! Voldie's demons are gonna be pretty cool or at least I think so. ☼

**Secrets**

Hermione took no joy in the fact that she was named head girl. She was preoccupied with the fact that her parents had kept secrets from her for her entire life. Another reason that she took no joy is because the boy we love to hate was named head boy. She sat back on her bed in the room she was sharing with Ginny. Her mind went back to the walk she had taken with the boy's earlier, how her original intent had been to tell them what she thought, she decided at the last minute to wait until she had some proof of whether or not Harry even had a sister. Then she could worry about whether or not she was in fact his sister.

Meanwhile in Ron's room there was suddenly a loud cry coming from the lump that was Harry. Harry sat up breathing heavily, while Ron leapt to his side. Then Hermione burst into the room. The first question on her lips was "What's wrong with Harry? Has he had another dream about You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded and gulped for air. "He was almost dancing for glee. A new death eater found something called the Slyvern Grimoire. Do you know what that is?"

"Not that particular one, but a grimoire is a book kept by the oldest and most powerful pureblood families. Each grimoire contains certain spells and potions that no one outside the family knows, usually very dark curses."

By the time Hermione finished Harry looked grim and Ron just looked pale. "We have to warn Dumbledore about this", Ron said.

After they sent Hedwig off with a letter to Dumbledore they went back to sleep. Harry feared what he would see when he closed his eyes, but eventually exhaustion took over and he knew no more.

After an idyllic summer it was finally September first. Amid the hustle and bustle so common to Platform Nine and Three quarters they somehow managed to say their goodbyes and boarded the train. The train itself was something of a surprise. Dumbledore had it painted in the colors of all the houses. It gave Hermione a mild headache to look at it for to long.

At eleven sharp, the whistle blew and they were off to another exciting year.


	4. Man Likes to eat

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a possession of mine! Or at least the books are.

**Man likes to eat**

After a long train ride, pleasantly devoid of Malfoy's usual visit, the trio of friends were riding the thestral-drawn carriages to the school, laughing as Harry spoke of his narrow escapes from a driving permit empowered Dudley. As they stepped out of the cool night air and into the Entrance Hall, they saw a familiar stern-faced figure. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, the headmaster would like to speak with the two of you after the feast. The password is "broccoli mints" heaven knows why. Also, Mr. Potter your quidditch rights to play have been reestablished."

The friends walked to the Gryffindor table in mild confusion. "Wonder what Dumbledore wants to talk to you for?" Ron said, envy apparent in his tone. "Oh, come on; get to the food already I need to eat. I'm gonna starve at this rate."

Hermione had to laugh at that. Ron was in no danger of starving, though he did eat like it. Probably a side effect of having five brothers. Ron groaned, clutching his stomach in dramatic agony while silently pleading for the sorting to happen already so they could eat, drink, and repeat steps one and two.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent, except for Ron who was lamenting his lack of food. "I feel it necessary to caution you. The unpleasant truth is that we are at war with a foe both powerful and implacable. Because of this, I must ask that all students refrain from venturing into the Forbidden Forest. I should also remind you that approximately one thousand five hundred and seventy-three items are forbidden at this school, this is almost three times the number of items banned last year. Our caretaker Argus Filch will be more than happy to give you the full list. Our Divinitation teacher Sybil Trewlaney has retired after predicting her death if she remains at this school. Professor Firenze will be taking over the entirety of the Divinitation class. Finally, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now I realize that I am delaying the sorting and, by extension the feast (at this he glances at Ron, who was still massaging his stomach). There were just some things I had to say before the first years enter the room." Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall lead the first-years in.

Many of the first-years stared in open wonder as the hat began to sing.

_You who are on the road_

_Must have a code that you can live by_

_And so, become yourself,_

_Because the past is just a good-bye_

_Teach your children well,_

_Their father's hell did slowly go by_

_And feed them on your dreams,_

_The one they picks, the one you'll know by_

_Don't you ever ask them why if they told you, you would cry,_

_So just look at them and sigh and know they love you_

_And you of tender years,_

_Can't know the fears that your elder grew by_

_And so please help them with your youth,_

_They seek the truth before they can die_

_Teach your parents well,_

_Their children's hell will slowly go by_

_And feed them on your dreams,_

_The one they picks, the one you can know by_

_Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry?_

_So just, look at them and sigh, and know they love you…_

_The Slytherin and Gryffindor, they have a rivalry_

_Both Sly and bold must learn to try_

_To get along_

_Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they stand by the side_

_Smart and loyal must do their best_

_To become the peacemakers._

After a few minutes the Sorting was done and the food appeared. Much to Ron's relief. A first year sat down next to Harry and asked "Is he doing some kind of magic to let him eat that fast?" Harry looked at Ron and replied "No, no magic to it. That's the way he eats." "Oh, I didn't think it was humanly possible to eat like that." "Well to tell you the truth," Seamus piped up, "We aren't entirely sure Ron is human." Ron glared over his dinner plate but didn't want to stop eating to comment. After they all had a good laugh they split up. Ron had to show the firsties to Gryffindor tower and the other two had to go see Dumbledore. They spoke the password to the gargoyle and went up the ascending staircase. Behind the door voices could be heard, one of them Snape's. Harry looked Hermione in the eye. His gaze saying "here we go again". Then he reached up and knocked on the door.

I like getting reviews. Good ones tell me you've read the story and like it. Constructive criticism tells me what I'm doing wrong. Flames let me light the cat on fire. What can I say? I'm an old school pyro  just kidding— or am I?


	5. The talk

Hello everyone, sorry I took so long to update. Oh well, on to business.

In case you're wondering, Rowling probably doesn't know this site exists. Kinda rules out my being her doesn't it?

The Talk

Harry and Hermione walked slowly up to the headmaster's office, using a few shortcuts and viciously hexing Peeves. Once there they settled them selves in and waited for the Supreme Mupwump (and what **is **a supreme mupwump anyway?). Fortunately they didn't have to wait for long as the grand candy-muncher himself swept into the room doing a very poor (but still funny) impression of Snape.

(AN A lot of people complained about my being mean to Ron in the last chapter, the simple fact is that's how guys talk to one another, or it is here in Mass, I don't really know about England. Anyway I decided to just be mean to Ron, Malfoy, Dumbledore, and He-who-loves-hyphens-more –than –the-lives-of-his-minions. If you have a problem with this, stop reading now)

Dumbledore settled into his large comfy chair and looked at them like they were his favorite grandchildren, even though he didn't much like his grandchildren. Then he addressed them, "Harry, Hermione, I have decided to give you two advanced training owing to the prophecy I told you at the end of last year (at this point Hermione glared at Harry and mouthed 'what prophecy might that be' and Harry appeared more afraid then Albus could recall him ever looking), I will personally teach you everything I know about Graymare, that art we call magic. You will stop attending regular classes, but we will use simulacrums to give the appearance that you are and avoid any unpleasant questions."

"Professor, why isn't Ron training with us?" Harry asked. "Young Mr. Wealsly simply does not possess the raw magical power to learn my secrets, the two of you do."

Harry looked disappointed but placated, so the old man "I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow will be a very trying day. Miss Granger, could you stay behind for a moment? I wish to speak with you privately."

"Miss Granger, It has come to my attention that you have recently become suspicious of your origins. I can not confirm or deny your thoughts on the matter, but urge you to stay close to Mr. Potter, I am giving you the same training as him in the hope that you can 'watch his back', I believe the muggle expression is. Good night"

Albus Dumbledore hated to keep secrets, hated to lie. Yet he accepted that both secrets and lies are part and parcel of war. To try and assuage his guilt, he rarely directly lied. He omitted information, and he implied mistruths, but he never truly lied. As one of his favorite students left hi office, Albus Dumbledore wondered what would happen when the war was over and all the secrets revealed. Would they give him a medal or the Dementor's Kiss? Would he still have a soul for those monsters to take?

Hogwarts at night is a sight a thousand artists would give their eyes for. It somehow manages to appear well-lit and cheerful as well as being dark and mysterious. Countless students over a thousand years have snuck their girlfriends out after curfew to share a romantic moment just looking at their beloved school after dark. Yet there is one being who doesn't care for the lights. One shadow that moves with speed and purpose. One shadow that smiles sardonically to itself as it stalks empty corridors. The shadow cannot smile warmly, for warmth is alien to it. Yet it grins in satisfaction nonetheless. It's master will be most pleased.


	6. The scenic route

Hi everyone! This is K. P's been doing most of the writing lately, but I'm back! Did you miss me?

Thank you to all of our reviewers. No, this is not going to be a Hermione/ Harry book, sorry mistressmoony2. Any-who on with the story…. If any of you haven't figured out that we're not J.K. Rowling, you have **serious** issues.

* * *

_**The Scenic Route**_

The wind was howling, the hallways darkened, all of Hogwarts seemed to be cringing in expectation. It was as though the very stones could sense the coming of the greatest tempest to rock those halls. For Ron Weasley was coming with the first years… And he was not happy.

"How do you actually do magic?" Asked the unsuspecting first year. "You close your eyes veerryy slowly; you wiggle your nose three times, and say 'Abracadabra'". Sadly a few of the "ickle firsties" believed him and tried. One of them in attempting to walk with his eyes closed bumped into a suit of armor. He however did not feel it, but heard the crash as it fell. He opened his eyes and looked around wildly "I did it!" he cried…. Right before he tripped over said suit of armor.

Ron shook his head and wondered if he was ever that gullible, or that short. Another of the little cherubs piped up "What're the teachers like? Are the classes any fun?"

Ron chuckled coldly; he could learn to like this. "McGonagall is half-ogre and eats small kids, but she's very nice once you get to know her, and you're too old to be a decent entrée. Binns is a vengeful spirit come back from the grave to avenge himself on the students by putting them to death (under his breath he adds 'by boredom'). Snape will drink your blood and turn you into one of his undead Slytherin minions. Finally Tonks is a shape shifter who can turn into whatever you're most afraid of."

Ron struggled valiantly not to grin as he watched the looks of horror sent his way. One of them did a strange gesture in which he touched his forehead and then both sides of his upper chest before holding his hands together in front of him. One of the midgets fearfully asked "Mr. Weasley, what did she turn into for you?"

"A nosy first-year"

"Ron! Stop filling their heads with your garbage! If you keep it up, I'll use the bat-bogey hex on you, or worse I'll tell Mum!" An angry Ginny Weasley marched up to her brother, and just when he really had them going to. "You're as bad as the twins. You didn't much like it when you thought you had to wrestle a troll."

Now the firsties were more nervous than before. "Excuse me miss, do we really have to wrestle a troll?"

"Of course you do, for your midterms."

"Ginny! If I can't tell them this stuff, you can't"

"Oh right! I'm not supposed to tell you that, they don't want to give you too much time to get ready. Now, Ron, don't you have to take them to the common room?"

"Fine, spoil my fun then! But expect revenge."

"I'm ever ready for your pitiful curses, brother mine."

"Oh-ho you think so my scrawny sister, dear."

Ginny ends the argument by giving Ron a baleful stare. "Anyway I came to ask where Hermione went. But you wouldn't know would you, because where ever she is she's probably hiding from you." This remark cut noticeable deeper then meant too. And the first year gratefully took their revenge.

"Ron, and Hermione sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love,

Then comes marriage,

Then comes Ron in a baby carriage.

Peeing his pants, sucking his thumb,

Licking a lollipop as he rolls along!"

Ron turned the wrath of his gaze upon the presumptuous midgets, who were quick to clam up, save for the one who tripped over the armor. This particular midget managed to finish the song until he noticed Ron's pain-promising glare, then he scuttled behind a slightly larger midget. Ron turned to his sister. "She and Harry went up to Dumbledore's office, why, Merlin alone knows. And you're right I still have to get these 'little angels' tucked in their beds. If you'll excuse me, I think we'll take the scenic route."

After about 10 minuets, one of the midgets, Brianna, if Ron recalled, spoke up saying "I don't see anything scenic along this route. I'm tired and I want to go to bed, while you're dragging us all over this castle, because you call a few stupid pictures 'scenic." She walked angrily over to a picture and smashed her tiny fist against it. Much to her dismay, she found her tiny fist became, a tiny fist with teeth marks in it, for she had unwisely chosen a picture with a dog in it. Ron allowed himself to laugh, before answering. "Well Brianna," "It's Brittney, thank you very much." "Well _excuuuse me._ Anyway, if you want to go to bed so much go. No ones stopping you. Go ahead up to Gryffindor tower, and go to bed."

"But I don't know how to get there! That's the point! It's your job to show us! Not drag us on the knut tour!"

"But it'll be a Knut well spent" said a mysterious voice, from an opening hole in the wall. "Fred! George! What are you two doing here?"

"The better question dear brother is what are you doing here?"

"I'm still a student."

"But as we recall, Gryffindor tower is on the _other_ side of the castle."

"I knew it! I knew you were taking us in the wrong direction" Brittney accused Ron "I want to go to bed! Take me to the tower this instant!"

George replied coolly "Say please."

Brittney turned to him "What did you say?" she asked threateningly

"I didn't stutter. Did I Fred?"

"No, definitely no stuttering going on here. Well except for the other pipsqueaks. What did you do to them Ron?"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! My father wouldn't stand for it! When he hears about this he will make sure you two are expelled, and that you'll never have a job as long as you live!"

"I'm quivering in my little-"

"-Pink-"

"-Socks. Well, your socks may be pink bro, I prefer vermillion."

"But it does horrible things to my toes, completely spoils the beautiful shade of my nails"

"McGonagall and Filch will never forgive you the things I have brother, but pink socks is beyond even my power to forgive or forget"

"Shut up you two and take me to the common room!"

"My."

"My."

"Someone"

"Needs"

"A slight"

"Attitude"

"Adjustment"

"And I know just the men for the job."

"Okay, you two, shut up and tell me why you're here"

"Well, brother dearest, we came to scout out the new talent."

"Retirement looms and we can't share our secrets with just anyone.

"Unfortunately the flesh of our flesh has proved themselves unworthy."

"Even little Gin-gin, which was such a disappointment to us."

"We had such hopes for her"

"Such Dreams"

"And they have all come to naught"

"Anyway, we'll be keeping an eye on you; whoever proves worthy will learn our many secrets. Adieu."

"And by the way, princess, that portrait that bit you will take you straight to the common room."

"Or the Slytherin toilets."

"We can't really remember which."

And in eerie stereo they said "Goodbye, and don't mind the smell"

And thus began another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The shadow reached the castles bowels. It stealthily entered a small, secret room. A place of great power and many secrets. A place known to only four on this globe, five if you count the idiot who lost his mind there. The shadow reached a small hidden alcove and discovered its goal. Oh yes, its master would be very pleased indeed.

* * *

Read and review please! 

Again sorry for the long delay!

Flames Welcome!


	7. Thinking it over

Disclaimer: Come on Already lets get this straight: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING!**

_**Thinking it Over**_

Hermione sighed as she put away her pensive. So much stuff is happening so soon. On top if the fact that she still doesn't know why she has this scar on her arm, although she thinks she has a pretty good idea, now mysteriously Dumbledore wants to train her and Harry personally. And what happens when this gets out? Will Voldemort some after her as well? What about the prophecy? It only mentioned Harry, so where does that put her? Also how will that effect what Ron thinks of her? How could she ever have wanted to know all this? Now it is simply a burden for her to bear, and for her to bear alone.

Should she disobey Dumbledore and tell Harry? No she decided, she must keep this silent. No matter how hard it is to keep, it must be kept. No one, not even Ginny, her best friend, can know about this. At least until Dumbledore says so, he must have his reasons, he always does.

She decided to try to sleep, if she keeps thinking about it she won't be able to sleep for weeks. She climbed into bed, and after awhile fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

'"Daddy, Mommy? Where are you? Why don't you answer?" Hermione toddled through the strange house. She heard someone moving behind her, she turned and saw a baby Harry behind her, with a worried expression on his face. She felt herself uncontrollably saying "why don't they answer?" "I don't know" Harry responded. All of a sudden someone who Hermione instinctively realized was her mother, burst in sobbing, she grabbed them and carried them upstairs. When they entered Harry and Hermione's room, Lily locked the door behind her, and told Harry and Hermione to stay behind her. All of a sudden the door was broken in and there stood a crowd of people in black, with white masks. One of them, that had no mask, addressed her mother, saying "Stand aside, don't be a fool like James was. Let me have the children. Give them to me." To which her mother responded by telling Harry and Hermione to get into the closet. Hermione was too frightened to move but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closet and shut the door. They heard the voices continuing, her mothers getting higher, and more frightened, and the man's voice getting angrier. Eventually their mother and that man raised their voices so much that Hermione could make out the words. "My children are here, and I will not have you using that kind of language around them!" "This is your last chance! Step aside Lily!" "No!" "Very well then, you leave me no alternative. Avada Kedavra!" Then all Hermione heard was silence, then the closet door opened, and that man stared at them. Then there was a flash of green light all around—'

Then Hermione woke up. Somehow, even though she knew it hadn't been part of her dream, she remembered Harry grabbing her left arm and pulling her mostly out of the blast. The blast was aimed at both of them, obviously an attempt to kill two birds with one stone. But Harry had misjudged where the blat was and his head and her arm were caught. She dismissed her thoughts for the moment and lay back hoping to at least get an hour's sleep. She had a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

The Great Hall was teeming with the life of a thousand students, back and ready for another year of school. Well, most of the students. Well, some of them. Well, most of the Ravenclaws and Hermione. Still for all the glum faces, there was a genuine feeling of joy permeating the air. Old friends sat and spoke with each other for the first time in months. And, as always happens the first week, the first years straggled in unevenly as they eventually found their way to the Hall. Many of the Gryffindor first years were sporting spectacular glares whenever their gaze fell upon Ron, especially a little blond girl with a bandaged hand. Hermione made a note to ask Ron what happened when she got the chance. She supposed his hunger would bring him out of the dorm eventually, even though it might not be until lunch time. It was hard to tell which was higher on his priority list—eating or sleeping. "Apparently eating" she said to herself as he walked through the door. He looked half asleep, and all of the Great Hall burst out laughing at the sight of his sleep-tousled hair and too small maroon pajamas. All of a sudden he was wide awake. When he looked down and saw his pajamas, his face turned a shade of red that would have made a fire engine proud. He ran from the room, and returned in a few minutes, fully dressed.

At their first class, DADA, Harry, and Ron, and Hermione entered the room a few minutes early, so as to see Tonks, before class began. "How are you guys?" Tonks asked brightly. Ron fled the room in pursuit of a first year that had stopped to glare daggers at him. With Ron gone, Harry and Hermione could ask Tonks what they really wanted to know. "Why does Dumbledore want us trained?" Harry asked. "And why is he training us personally?" Hermione added. Tonks thought for a moment before answering "I don't know. I suggest that you ask him."

"We will but-"

We'll never know what 'but' was, for at that moment the rest of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs entered, wildly speculating on what their teacher's dark secret was and how they'd get rid of her at the end of the year. Would she too be terrorized by a creature from the forest? Did she have an illegal way of punishing them? Was she some sort of vile creature? Or perhaps a fraud? A servant of the Dark Lord? Well it couldn't be the last, they'd had two already. They would find out soon enough.

After DADA, they went to Transfiguration. "Take your seats please." Was the first sentence out of McGonagall's mouth. "The person to your right will be your partner for the remainder of the year. You will be doing projects together, and most importantly, you will work together to figure out how to do human transfiguration. You will come to me when you think you have it. When you make a mistake, you will take your partner to the hospital wing." "Professor? "Hermione asked "Professor? I don't have a partner." "Very well, you may partner up with Misters Potter and Weasley; no one could deny that they will need your guidance. You will all start immediately on your research, the first group to come to me with the correct spell will get 50 extra points to on whatever test, or tests they wish. Dismissed"

* * *

The shadow moved more quickly, yet more carefully than before. It wouldn't do to be caught now. It hurried across the grounds silently towards the forest forbidden to the students. Once inside it abandoned every attempt at stealth and ran to a small clearing. Already it regretted having to wait all day to leave the school, it wouldn't make the master any more impatient. Another shadowy figure entered the clearing and the first shadow prostrated at it's feet. "Do you have it?" Whispered a voice promising a painful death for a wrong answer. "I do." 

"You have done very well, young Malfoy. Normally I would reward you beyond all others for this. However I can't reward a follower without reason."

"Without reason, master?" Malfoy thought about all the difficulty he went through for this mission.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Obliviate!"

One shadow vanished from the clearing while another wondered what he was doing there. Finally he shrugged and made his way back, swiftly and silently, it wouldn't do to be caught out of bed.


End file.
